La disparition du bouc
by Maitresse Pyro Panda
Summary: Mahyar se réveille un beau matin du bon pied mais quelques choses ne va pas.


**Bonsoir ! Je suis Maîtresse Pyro Panda, MPPL (ou Pyro pour aller plus vite) ! Ha ha !**

 **Et … que cela fait tellement du bien d'écrire à nouveau après un long moment d'absence … Je divague (Vague !) Tiens salut toi (salut).**

 **Et pour cette journée spéciale qu'est la journée du bouc … Fanfic sur Mahyar !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Enjoy ! \\(^-^)/**

* * *

Mahyar se réveilla un bon matin à six heures trente. Il avait bien bien dormi, avait rêvé d'araignée et d'échec critique pour tous ces joueurs. Mais ce matin-là n'allait pas. Il s'était réveillé tranquille mais il lui manquait quelques choses. Il chercha quoi pendant de longues minutes dans son lit mais en vain. Il se leva, alla dans la salle de bain et poussa un petit hurlement de surprise. Le Grand Mj Mahyar au bouc merveilleux ne l'avait plu. Il avait perdu son bouc ! Il était sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas coupé.

Mahyar partit dans son bureau et vu sur son clavier une enveloppe avec un sceau en cire noir. Il l'ouvrit doucement et sortit une petite lettre.

"Cher Mj,

Si vous voulez récupérer votre bouc, rendez-vous au 100 échec du jeu de rôle.

M"

Mahyar chercha où se trouver cette adresse et découvrit que c'était une boutique abandonnée de jdr. Elle était à 15 minutes de chez.

Une fois arrivé devant l'ex magasin, la porte ouverte l'invita à entrer. Il y entra, la porte se refermant derrière lui. La pièce était seulement remplie d'une chaise, d'un coffre et de deux panneaux à côté de ces objets. Sur le premier panneau était écrit : "Assit toi ici Mj" et le deuxième panneau : "Ton bouc se trouve dans ce coffre". Mahyar fit ce qu'on lui demandait et s'assit. La chaise qui était électrique, attacha ses mains et ses pieds.

Cher Mj, bienvenue au 100 échec du jeu de rôle. Je suis Mère. Je présume que si vous êtes ici c'est pour récupérer votre bouc ? Et bien répondez seulement à nos questions.

Je suis Familier. Les règles sont très simples …

Zzzzz …

S'il te plaît fais un effort LazyFlame

Excusez-moi mère. Je suis LazyFlame ! Ha ha ! Pour récupérer ton bouc, répond à nos 8 questions. Tu as le droit à quatre mauvaises réponses sur huit. Tu as 10 secondes pour répondre à chaque question. Bonne chance Mahyar.

Je me nomme ComicSheep. Quatre réponssses porteront sur Aventures et les autres sur des chossses diverssse.

LazyFlame commence.

Question une : Quel est l'instrument favoris du bûcheron et du Squelette ?

Quoi ?

Mahyar se prit un léger coup de jus qui le fit serrer les dents.

Ne parle pas pour dire Mj.

…

Il ne ressste que 5 sssecondes.

Je ne sais pas.

Les voix se tuent sauf deux qui rigolaient beaucoup.

C'est … Hehehehehe … le trombone ! Hehehehehe !

Les deux voix éclatèrent de rire avant de couper leur micro.

On les brûle quand ces hérésies Mère ?

Personne ne brûle personne Familier. Passons à la question suivante Mj. Combien d'échec critique à fait Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon dans la première saison d'Aventures ?

Mahyar réfléchit quelques secondes puis répondu : "2"

Bonne réponse Mj. Familier à toi.

Troisième question vraiment mais vraiment facile parce que je n'avais pas d'idée. Qui a créé Cthulhu et en quelle est année est sortie la première nouvelle parlant de lui ?

Lovecraft en 1926.

Bonne réponse Mj. ComicSheep à ton tour.

Que dit Sssaturne à Venusss ?

Heu ...

Mahyar se prit à nouveau un léger coup de jus.

Je ne sais pas.

Et ce fut une nouvelle fois le rire de LazyFlame et ComicSheep que Mahyar entendu avant que leur micro soit coupé. Mère répondit à sa place.

La réponse est : Sa tourne …

Mère s'il te plaît brûlons les.

Non Familier. La question suivant est : Combien de réussite critique à fait Grunlek Von Krayn dans la première saison d'Aventures ?

5.

Bonne réponse Mj. Familier pose la sixième question.

Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent. Payée doit être la dette de sang. Qui suis-je ?

La vengeance.

Bonne réponse Mj. LazyFlame pose cette fois ci une question intéressante.

Les blagues de merde sont toujours intéressantes à racontées. Bref je divague, vague. Combien de lancer de dé a été fait dans la saison 2 d'Aventures.

Plus de 160.

Le nombre exact.

167.

Faux. 173 jet de dé ont été fait.

Mahyar compta combien de bonne et mauvaise réponse avait-il. C'était assez simple. Il avait quatre bonnes réponses et trois mauvaises.

Dernière question et tu pourras récupérer ton bouc Mj. La petite fille est-elle morte, paraplégique ou vivante ?

…

Alors ?

Je ne peux y répondre.

...

La chaise détacha Mahyar qui se massa un peu les poignets. Toutes les voix se tuent sauf celle de Mère.

Bravo Mj Mahyar. Maintenant récupèrent ton bouc.

Il se leva et partit jusqu'au coffre et l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il vu était tout sauf son bouc. C'était un bouc en peluche.

Mahyar se réveilla sur son clavier en sursaut. Il se toucha le menton à la recherche de son bouc qu'il trouva avec une marque de touche de clavier. Il soupira, éteignit son ordinateur et partit dans sa chambre dormir.

L'ordinateur s'alluma quelques minutes plus tard tout seul et une fenêtre de tchat s'ouvrit.

" LazyFlame : Mahyar croit qu'il était juste trop …

Familier : Flame Non.

LazyFlame : Over …

ComicSheep : Flame Yes.

Mère : No.

LazyFlame : Overboucé pour s'être endormi sur son Pc !"

Fin ^^

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Sinon Secrétaire …**

 **Bref, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur Mahyar donc j'espère réellement que cela vous plaira.**

 **Bye bye**

 **C'était Maîtresse Pyro Panda ou Pyro pour vous servir !**

 **Ps : Désolée pour les blagues de merde c'est que j'adore ça ! J'aurais peut-être dû en mettre une autre … Cadeau : Que dit Chara (Undertale) quand elle rencontre quelqu'un ? Knife to meet you hehehehe**

 **Ou que Chara à beaucoup de caractère ^^**

 ***s'en vas sur mon aigle noir géant***


End file.
